


A Piece of My Past

by Mystery_of_the_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Enbarr, Exploring the past, Family History, Gen, Post-War, Sightseeing, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_of_the_Emblem/pseuds/Mystery_of_the_Emblem
Summary: As Duke Aegir, Ferdinand often finds himself traveling to Enbarr. One day, he happens to spot a familiar face on the street. Flayn has taken a wrong turn while looking for a specific church, so as a proper nobleman, he offers to help her find it. Just a hint of romance at this point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Piece of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> As Flayn was born in Enbarr, I felt her returning after the war could make a very cute story. I also adore Ferdinand and found their support cute. I feel this could fit in any route, though I also had to steal Ferdinand in every route that I could! His survival was assured for me, so take the route as your choosing. I also have a companion piece in mind for this.

It was hard to tell there had even been a war some days, even for those who had been in the war such as Ferdinand von Aegir. He would even awaken some mornings wondering if it had all been a dream. Enbarr, the capital city of what was, at one time, called the Adrestian Empire, felt as though it had never seen a battle. He was often surprised as how life had gone on, how the people had resumed their daily lives. He was also surprised to find himself acknowledged more for his official position than for his time during the war. It made trips to Enbarr a bit surreal for him.

He had been lucky, he knew. Edelgard had stripped his father, and his family, of their title and home. It had been returned to him, thanks in part due to his efforts in the war. He had also been selected to help govern the reunited Fodlan.

As he would ride through the city, he'd hear people calling out for Duke Aegir. He would wave and acknowledge the crowd. Young ladies would flirt and smile hopefully. He was still unwed, after all, though he knew even if he was married, some women would not care. Men would bow or call out to him. Part of Ferdinand wished he could speak to them all, but there was far too much that kept him busy.

At least he thought there was.

It was during one trip that he spotted someone very familiar to him. The point of his trip was forgotten as he pulled on his horse's reins, causing the animal to stop and rear back. It could not be her, could it? But yes, it was. That green hair was unmistakable. He stroked his horse's neck to soothe him and urged him towards the young woman who had caught his eye. "Flayn?" he called as he neared her.

The sound of his approach did not get her attention, but his voice, or perhaps it was simply hearing her name, that did.

"Hmm?" She looked up from the map she held. Her confusion gave way to a bright smile as she realized who had addressed her. "Oh! Ferdinand! How are you? It is so nice to see a familiar face!" She folded the map she held as he dismounted.

"I did not expect to see you in Enbarr," he said as he bowed before her, took her hand, and gave it a gentle kiss. "Seteth actually allowed you to leave Garreg Mach?"

"Yes," she said. Her cheeks burned a bright shade of pink as he kissed her hand. She had never been greeted like that before! "He did not wish to, but he did agree that it was time to allow me to explore the world." There had been tears from both of them, but more from him than her. She would not tell Ferdinand that, however. It was between Seteth and herself. "I thought I would begin my journey here in Enbarr."

"Truly? Why Enbarr, if I may ask?"

The sound of hoofbeats interrupted her answer. "Duke Aegir!" a young man called as he and four others on horseback approached. Ferdinand, still somewhat unaccustomed to being called that, thought for a moment they meant his father. He then realized they meant him, of course. He smiled to Flayn and turned back to his escorts. "You cannot bolt off like that! What is it? That was unlike you."

"My apologies, I saw a familiar face that I have not seen in some time. This is Flayn." Flayn smiled and curtsied for the men. "She appeared a little disoriented," he said. He turned back to Flayn and added, "If my assumption is wrong, please forgive me."

"No, you are right." She sighed and looked down to her map. "I was looking for a church, but I fear I have gotten a bit lost." Though they had been to the city during the war, it had not been the time for sightseeing. She knew the church, but she must have taken a wrong turn or street somewhere.

"Then it is settled! I will accompany Flayn to the church she is seeking, and then I will return." As his escort protested, Ferdinand added, "What sort of nobleman would leave a woman unaccompanied in a city she does not know?" He held out his arm for Flayn, who happily took it. She could feel the other men watching her curiously. How could she make Duke Aegir forget his duties? She was quite thankful none of them tried to stop or follow.

Once they were far enough out of earshot, she whispered, "I am thankful, Ferdinand, but I must admit, I do know Enbarr. I was born here."

Ferdinand could not hide his surprise. "Truly?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Had you been enrolled in the Officers Academy, you would have been a Black Eagle, as well," he said thoughtfully.

Flayn's laughter brought a smile to his face. "I had not considered that, but I suppose you are right!" She leaned her head against his arm and added, "That is why I wanted to start here. The church I am looking for is the same church where my mother and father first met."

"Ah, a dashing nobleman rescuing a beautiful young nun from a church under attack?" he speculated.

Flayn laughed again. "No, I do not think things went quite like that! Mother was quite skilled and knew how to defend herself." She sighed wistfully and added that she often recalled her parents sparring with each other as she grew up. They had also both taken the time to teach her a few things, especially when they knew war was on the horizon.

"Your eyes light up when you speak of your mother," Ferdinand remarked. "What else was she like?"

It felt odd to talk so openly about her mother with someone other than Seteth, but at the same time, she felt like Ferdinand was genuinely interested in what sort of person her mother was. A part of her also did not wish for him to return to his escort so soon.

"Mother was a gentle and kind woman," she began softly. "She would look out for those in need and was patient with nearly everyone she came across. It was rare to see her angry. She was a wonderful cook, though I am afraid to admit I did not inherit her talents in the kitchen. However, I did receive both her love of fishing and of the sea. She and I would spend hours fishing, and sometimes my father would join us." She then giggled and added that she would often recall her mother baiting her father's hook. Even as a child, she had found it sweet.

Ferdinand listened intently as they walked the streets of Enbarr. She obviously missed her mother very much, even if she did have happy memories of her. A young woman should never grow up without her mother. Just as he was about to say such, he suddenly realized he had made a huge mistake.

"Flayn, I sincerely apologize for interrupting, but I just now realized I never asked you which church you were looking for! There are not many in Enbarr, but I want to help you find the right one."

Flayn felt part of the blame fell on her. It was easy to get lost in discussions about her mother, especially with someone as charming as Ferdinand. She did not voice her thoughts on the matter, as she feared it may fluster him. Instead, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry about it, Ferdinand. I know where I am now!"

Ferdinand chuckled, pleased that he had led her in the right direction, even if he had not meant to. He glanced around the streets, taking note of where he was. "Ah," he said, more to himself than her. He knew which church she meant. It was the oldest in Enbarr, perhaps even the oldest on the entire continent. According to some records, it had been constructed even before Saint Seiros had appeared in the city. "If your church is the one I am thinking of, it certainly makes for a romantic background for a first meeting."

"You have been there?"

"Yes, on a few occasions. My father would bring me with him from time to time. We attended weddings and funerals. If he came to the city on business, he and I would join the services at the church. It is more beautiful than any church in Aegir territory."

"That is wonderful to hear. You see..." Pink colored the young woman's cheeks as she looked away from him. "This may sound silly or childish, but I have had this idea in my mind of how my parents met. I should hate to have that perfect scenario I envision be ruined."

Ferdinand could only smile. He knew Flayn to be a bit of a romantic, so he was not surprised to learn she had a vision of how the relationship between her parents had begun. He was almost positive that it involved love at first sight. He pointed down the street where the red roof of the church was now visible to them. "That is the church you seek, correct?"

"Oh, yes!" she said with a small squeal of delight. She grabbed his hand, squeezed, and then began to run down the street, pulling the young duke behind her. He hurried along behind her, not caring what the citizens of Enbarr would think seeing the Duke of Aegir racing along the city streets. Flayn's excitement was infectious!

She stopped suddenly once they reached the old building, causing him to narrowly avoid colliding with her. She looked up at the building with joy, taking in the entire sight. Her face had lit up like a child being given a wonderful present. It was as though she had forgotten he was with her as she took in the entirety of the church. "It is just as I recall," she murmured softly. To Ferdinand, it seemed a little odd of her to say. It had almost sounded as though she had not been there in a very, very long time. She appeared a little overcome with emotion as she raised her free hand to her mouth to cover her trembling lower lip.

Just as Ferdinand was going to ask if she was all right, she turned to him and asked, "Can we go inside?"

"I do not see why not. People often come and go, and I do not believe there are any services right now."

He expected her to tug his hand and rush inside, just as she had done when they spotted the church, but she instead appeared to be unable to find her feet. It was he who gently pulled her hand and guided her into the church.

Their eyes needed a moment to adjust after going from the bright, sunlit streets of Enbarr into the church. Though sunlight came through the windows, most of the church was illuminated by the tiny lights of countless candles. A nun had busied herself lighting them. She did not even bother to look up as Ferdinand and Flayn entered the building. They could glimpse further into the chapel from where they stood in the vestibule. Three young women held hands with each other in prayer, their heads bowed.

Flayn looked to him, uncertain. Could they go further into the church without disturbing the young women? Ferdinand seemed to be asking himself the same question. Flayn took a few uncertain steps towards the back row of pews. Her footsteps were muffled on the rich red carpet, but in the silence, they still sounded quite loud to the two of them. Once they crossed the doorway from the vestibule into the sanctuary, Flayn rested a hand on the back of the pews furthest from the alter. It might have been the candlelight, but to Ferdinand, she appeared a bit pale. He watched her as her gaze swept the room, taking in the windows, the pews, the altar, nothing escaped her gaze.

When she placed her other hand on the pew, he stepped closer, fearful that she may collapse. "Do you need to leave?" he whispered to her.

She shook her head. "I am so sorry, Ferdinand," she said softly, "it is just so... surreal. I almost expect my mother to come from one of the doors or even appear behind me. She and I spent so much time here when I was a child, and it seems nothing has changed."

Ferdinand nodded. "Those in charge of the church have tried to keep it as close to its original appearance as possible," he confirmed. "If you wish to leave —"

Flayn shook her head vehemently. "I am fine," she insisted. "I just expected there to have been some changes after time had passed."

Ferdinand was unsure of what to do. She did not wish to leave, but he was worried for her. He decided to ask about her mother, hoping it would calm her. "What did your mother do within the church?"

Flayn absently ran a finger along the back of the pew. Ferdinand, thinking she has not heard him, was about to ask again when she replied. "My mother was always around to lend a hand if anyone had need of it. It did not matter the task; whether it was cleaning, cooking, mending fabrics, tending to orphaned child, she would do it all. Twice a week, she would catch as many fish as she could before midday. She would bring them to the church and prepare them for whomever wanted a meal. When I was old enough, I would join her. I never cooked, of course, but I helped to catch and clean the fish." Her voice broke a little when she added, "All the children loved to help, but she once told me that I was her favorite assistant."

Ferdinand placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Flayn smiled at him quickly then looked away so he would not see the color that rose to her cheeks.

At that moment, the trio of women finished their prayers and were getting ready to depart. Flayn heard the rustle of their skirts as they approached. She hoped they would pass without a word. She did not think she could offer them kind words at the moment.

Two of them walked by without a word, but the third woman, the shortest one, saw them, began to nod in acknowledgement, then recognized Ferdinand. She gripped her skirt and managed a proper curtsy. "Duke Aegir," she murmured.

Her companions stopped and looked back then exchanged a look with each other. Ferdinand bowed in response and offered a few kind words. He did not know of their worries, but he had been taught the right words to say that could apply to most situations. The other two women had joined them as he started to speak.

Flayn excused herself. Ferdinand continued to make small talk with the women, though he also kept an eye on Flayn. She slowly walked down the aisle and stopped near the altar. He felt his chest tighten as she laced her hands and bowed her head in prayer. To give her some privacy, he led the women towards the vestibule as they spoke.

He learned from the women that they were sisters and that they had arrived to the church to pray for their ailing father. He wished them well as they departed soon after. Instead of returning to Flayn, he decided to wait where he was. He walked around the room slowly, studying familiar plaques under the windows and even stopping to relight a candle that had gone out. On his third pass of the room, he heard Flayn approach.

"I am sorry I kept you waiting, Ferdinand."

"Do not worry about it, Flayn," he said with a smile. "I wanted to allow you some privacy."

She murmured a word of thanks. She then looked down to her hands, absently twisting her fingers as she looked for the right words for something she wanted to say. "Oh, and thank you for escorting me to the church. I suppose you need to return to whatever business it was that brought you to Enbarr now?"

To her surprise, Ferdinand smile appeared to become just a little mischievous. "Actually, I had been thinking... I seem to recall you having a fondness for delicious fried food?"

"Oh, yes!" Her face lit up at the prospect, though Ferdinand caught himself hoping that it was not just the idea of tasty food that made her happy.

"Well, then," he said as he offered his arm to her, "I know a wonderful little place just down the street."

She took his arm with an excited giggle. She had been quite happy to return to the city of her birth, but it had also brought the lovely surprise of running into Ferdinand. Yes, Enbarr was the perfect place to have begun her first journey by herself.


End file.
